


May The Fourth Be With You

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fatherless Feels, M/M, Mention of Blair's Father, Sentinel Thursday prompt Fic- Force, Star Wars - Freeform, cuddling on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Blair indulges in a May Fourth tradition.





	May The Fourth Be With You

May 4, 1997

 

_Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son._

 

Blair was alone in the loft ensconced snuggly on the couch, deep into his private tradition of renting the three Star Wars movies once a year in May. The movies meant a lot to him, one of the constants in his inconsistent childhood. He paid his fanboy homage alone because certain scenes always brought a tear to his eye. He was so engrossed in watching, The Empire Strikes Back, that he never noticed Jim was home early from his stakeout. 

 

Jim frowned and instinctively placed a hand on his gun as he pushed open the unlocked front door. He was seriously considering engaging in a full on rant about his absent -minded professor’s lack of common sense, but his attention was caught by the dvd that was playing and the ethereal beauty of Blair’s wide eyed yet sorrowful expression in the flickering light of the TV.

 

Jim used his natural stealth to get close, he leaned in. “Don’t listen to him, Luke!” Blair gave a startled yelp. “Jim! You’re home early.” and paused the dvd. He tried to quickly wipe away the silent tears hoping that Jim wouldn’t notice.

 

“Yeah. Guy we were watching got picked up on a drunk and disorderly. Uniforms booked him and gave us a call. Lucky break for us. You watching all three movies?”

 

“Uhh, yeah. But I can watch them some other time if…”

 

Jim hung up his jacket and headed to the fridge. “No. I wanna watch them with you. I’m sorry I missed the first one. Want a beer? How about some popcorn?”

 

“Sure. Sounds good. You a Star Wars fan, Big Guy?” Jim got out a package of movie style popcorn and popped it in the microwave.

 

“By association. Stephen was a Star Wars freak as a kid. Memorized every line and knew all the trivia. Believed in the Force. Dressed up and went to cons. It was his passion. I’m surprised he’s not a Jedi Master by now.”

 

Jim handed Blair his beer and started on his own as he waited for the popcorn bag to finish popping. “Thanks, Jim. Funny how this movie brings people together. Did you ever go to a con?”

 

“Yeah. I took Stephen a couple of times. My father wouldn’t let him go alone. I got him to promise to clean my room for a month before I said yes.”

 

Blair began to chuckle.”Oh, man. Did you dress up? No. No don’t tell me let me guess. Stephen dressed up as Luke and you were a Stormtrooper. Am I right, huh, huh?”

 

“Half right. Stephen was Luke and I was Han Solo. We looked good too. We got authentic looking costumes and props… and we used temporary blonde dye in our hair. We had our pick of every princess in the joint.”

 

“Ohoho, man! Lookin’ for love in Alderaan places? Tell me you have pictures.”

 

Jim smiled and took a swig of his beer. “I’ll never tell.”

 

Jim returned to the kitchen as Blair laughed and hooted after him. One of the perks of having enhanced senses was knowing exactly when the popcorn was ready. He poured the steaming kernels into a bowl to share. Blair straightened up and lifted the blanket that was across his lap. Jim put down his beer and the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. He arranged his long legs and kicked off his shoes. He gave Blair a nod and found himself enfolded in a pre-warmed blanket ripe with Blair’s honey sweet aroma. Jim took a deep breath and discovered to his chagrin, a trace of the scent of tears.

 

“Chief? You okay?”

 

Blair reached for the popcorn. “Sure. I’m fine. Especially now that I have new blackmail material.”

 

“You tell Simon I once dressed up like Han Solo and I will overpower you with my Jedi mind control.” Jim waved his hand in front of Blair. “This is not the Sentinel you are looking for.”

 

Blair shoved some popcorn in his mouth as he laughed. “Hey, Jim. So who is like your favorite character?”

 

“You mean after Leia in her golden bikini?”

 

“Of course. That’s a given for any red-blooded adolescent boy.”

 

“I was very partial to Wicket the Ewok.”

 

Blair turned to Jim his eyes sparkling with mirth. “The Ewok? Really?” 

 

“Well, I was a kid, what can I say. I have a thing for short, furry, big eyed, little bears who are loyal, brave and good in a fight.” Jim gently stroked Blair’s curls and watched a smile like a sunrise grow on Blair’s face. “Who’s your favorite character, Chief?”

 

The smile dimmed a bit as Blair suddenly found the popcorn bowl to be intensely interesting. “Darth Vader.”

 

Jim tilted his head detecting a hitch in Blair’s breathing. “Vader? Why?”

 

“Look, Jim, like you said I was a kid, younger than Stephen. To me the whole saga was about a boy searching for the truth about a father he never knew. The first time I heard Darth Vader was Luke’s father, I fell apart. I remember my hands trembling as I pushed my way out of movie theatre. See, it was always a fear of mine that my father was a bad guy, you know man? And that badness was inside of me just waiting to come out. The dark side was very real to me.”

 

“Aw, Chief. Come here.” Jim maneuvered his arms so that Blair was wrapped in them. He placed a chaste kiss on top of his head. “I’m so sorry you felt that way.”

 

“It’s okay Jim. See Luke literally cut off his hand rather than go to the dark side. He became stronger and even found forgiveness in his heart for Vader. It made me realize that I had a choice. That I had to forgive my father whoever he was.”

 

“So why didn’t you pick Luke as your favorite character?”

 

Blair smiled up at Jim. “Because three years later in Return Of The Jedi, Luke saves his father’s soul and he becomes part of Luke forever. Whenever I see the end of Jedi where Luke looks up to see his father smiling at him, it gives me a feeling that I’m not really fatherless, somewhere there is a man who may not even know I exist, but I know he exists and he’s a part of me.” Blair placed a kiss on Jim’s cheek and hunkered down to finish watching the movies safe in Jim’s arms.

 

Jim closed his eyes for a moment savoring the wafting scent of Blair as he settled in. He hated that Blair was deeply hurt by a phantom father. He loved that his incomparable partner had found a way to change a negative to a positive force in his life. Jim hit the play button to watch the end of Empire.

 

Neither of them ever talked about the late night movie time closeness they shared occasionally. But they both had been visiting the rental place more and more frequently. “I rented a dvd,” had become a cry of need both of them took up at times. To question it would ruin the magic of it.

 

As the credits rolled on Empire, Blair got up to put in Jedi. he paused a moment before cuddling with Jim once again.

 

“Jim?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I read they are making a new Star Wars movie.”

 

“What. Did George Lucas run out of money?”

 

“It’s going to be a prequel. Turns out these movies aren’t one, two and three. They are four, five and six.”

 

“Oh, so Lucas ran out of money to buy his cocaine?”

 

Blair laughed and crept back into Jim’s waiting arms and handed him the dvd remote. He covered them up again and hummed at the cozy warmth of Jim’s body against his.

 

“It does sound crazy, doesn’t it? I don’t quite understand the whole prequel thing myself, but when it comes out you want to take Stephen and his family and make a night of it?”

 

Jim squeezed Blair’s shoulder. “That sounds great, Chief. Maybe have a Star Wars party or something and invite the gang.”

 

“It won’t be for a couple of years, Jim. Probably 1999.” Blair bit his lip, hoping Jim wouldn’t notice his trepidation about making future plans. He made a silent wish with all his heart that they would still be together.

 

Jim pressed the play button and the theme from Star Wars filled the loft. He couldn’t help wondering if they would still be partners in a few years. He stroked Blair’s hair and prayed to all the Gods he could think of that they would be.


End file.
